Are You Happy Now?
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: After Setsuna finds out that he is Alexiel reincarnated, and that Kira knew about it. Now he's mad at Kira, and doesn't want anything to do with it. Will their friendship survive? Contains shounenai. Follows the series...kinda.


**Title:**  Are You Happy Now?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Angel Sanctuary or the song Are You Happy Now?  Angel Sanctuary belongs to Kaori Yuki, and Are You Happy Now? belongs to Michelle Branch.  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, angst  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_No...Don't just walk away_  
_Pretending everything's okay_  
_and you don't care about me..._  
  
Setsuna walked the wet streets of Tokyo.  The rain started in the early morning and had continued all day.  He had been out walking all day.  His jeans and shirt were soaked through.  The constant pouring of rain helped to cover his fallen tears.

He wondered into the park, abandoned due to the rain.  He looked around as he walked.  The sand box was filling with water. The swings swayed in the slight wind.  The end of the side made a small waterfall as the rain water ran off it.  

Sniffling, Setsuna wrapped his arms around himself as he walked. He could feel his world crashing down.  He couldn't be with Sara.  He was the reincarnated Alexiel, and everyone was after him.  People considered him a freak.  He killed on of Kira's friends.

He stopped, thinking about Kira.  Setsuna was madder at Kira then he was with himself.  Kira had lied to him, and Setsuna now knew it.  That angered Setsuna.  He had trusted Kira, only to have it all thrown back in his face.  Setsuna started walking again, wanting to get out of the park.  He broke into a run, the rain beating on his face.  He rounded the corner, and came face to face with Kira.    
  
_Lie...No it's just no use_  
_When all your lies become your truths _  
_and I don't care...yeah _  
  
Kira stopped when he saw Setsuna, soaked through with water, cigarette between his lips.  He stared down at Setsuna, taking note of his bloodshot eyes.  He took the cigarette from his lips and tossed it into a puddle, listening to it sizzle out.  Setsuna watched Kira, the anger growing.  The grip his hands had on his arms tightened.  They stood there in the awkward silence.

Eventually, Kira took a step towards Setsuna.  "Setsuna, please, let me explain," Kira said softly, reaching towards Setsuna.

"No," Setsuna replied.  "We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do, and you know it," Kira stated.

"I don't want to talk to you," Setsuna stated, turning to leave.

Kira grabbed Setsuna arm, stopping him. "Setsun—" Kira was cut off when Setsuna punched him in the jaw.

"Leave me alone!" Setsuna shouted.

Kira pulled back, rubbing his jaw.  "Alright, there was no reason for that."

"Like hell there wasn't!" Setsuna exclaimed.  "You speak like you never lied to me and I trusted you!"

"I couldn't tell you!" Kira stated.  "I wasn't allowed!"

"Since when have you ever listened to the rules!?" Setsuna retorted, tears rolling down his cheeks, mixing with the rain.  
  
_Could you look me in the eye_  
_and tell me that you're happy now? OoOoOoOo_  
_Would you tell it to my face? _  
_Or have I been erased?_  
_Are you happy now?_  
_Are you happy now? _  
  
"Setsuna, I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you," Kira stated.

"Don't give me that shit," Setsuna snapped.  "You could have told me even if it was against the rules."

"And what would you have said?" Kira questioned.  "You would have said I was crazy."

"This is crazy!" Setsuna shouted.  "Angels and demons are from the imagination of writers around the world, but they aren't real!"

"Yes they are!" Kira said. "And you're one of them!"  

"I don't want to be one of them!" Setsuna shouted, his anger rising.  "All I want is to be normal!  No angels, no demons, I just want a normal life!"

"Too bad, you can't have a normal life."

"So you say, but I will have one." Setsuna stated, turning and running off.  
  
_You...took all there was to take_  
_and Left me with an empty plate_  
_and You don't care about it_  
  
Setsuna sat up in a tree outside of the school, knees at his chest.  He was embracing his knees, crying into his arms.  Between crying all day, and shivering from the cold water, Setsuna was tired enough to fall asleep on the tree.  He wouldn't though.  He refused to fall asleep, knowing that Kira was still out, and probably still looking for him.  He wanted to be left alone.  He didn't want to see Sara, Kira, or anyone.

"Setsuna! Come down here and talk to me!" Kira shouted from the ground.  

"No!" Setsuna shouted.  "I said I don't want to talk to you!"

"Setsuna, quit being so damn stubborn!" Kira exclaimed.  "I said I was sorry, what more could you want?!"

"For you to turn back time..." Setsuna muttered, jumping down from the tree.  
  
_and I...Am giving up this game  
and Leaving you with all the blame   
cause I don't care..._  
  
Setsuna stared up at Kira, leaning against the tree.  "What do you want?" He asked.

"All I want is to talk," Kira answered.

"I don't want to talk to you.  Hell, at this point, I don't ever want to see you again." Setsuna stated.

"You don't mean that," Kira stated, stepping towards him.

"Yes, I do." Setsuna said sadly.  "I want nothing to do with you or your damn fantasy world."

"It's not fantasy, Setsuna," Kira stated.

"You only think that because you're so damn doped up on drugs," Setsuna said softly.

"So you're going to blame this whole thing on me because you can't handle it?!"

"It is your fault!" Setsuna shouted.  "All you had to do was tell me, but you didn't.  You practically lied to me!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Who the fuck asks questions like that besides psychos and druggies!?"  
  
_Could you look me in the eye  
and tell me that you're happy now? OoOoOoOo  
Would you tell it to my face?   
Or have I been erased?  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_  
Kira stared at Setsuna, a frown on his face.  Setsuna looked down at his feet, wiping the tears from his cheek.  Kira stepped up to Setsuna, lifting his chin so their eyes met.  "I'm sorry, Setsuna.  I really am." He wishspered, kissing his cheek.  
  
_Did it really have_  
_Everything you're worth_  
_You can't always give_  
_Something you get _  
_You can't run away from yourself_  
  
_Could you look me in the eyes   
and tell me that you're happy now..._  
  
Setsuna pushed Kira away, sorrow written in his features.  "I'm sorry, Kira.  But I can't do this anymore." He whispered.  "Good-bye Kira..." Setsuna stepped away from hi, before breaking into a run, not looking back.  
  
_C'mon tell it to my face_  
_Or have I been erased?_  
_Are you happy now?_  
  
_Could you look me in the eye_  
_and tell me that you're happy now? OoOoOoOo_  
_Would you tell it to my face? _  
_Or have I been erased?_  
_Are you happy now?_  
  
_Yeah yeah  OoOoOh_  
  
_Are you happy now?_


End file.
